happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Hike/Blurb
The Blurb video was released on February 8th, 2013. Overview *'BlurB!' *'Fun Fact: This episode will be the first TV series, 7 minute episode to receive the Blurb treatment.' *'Lumpy doesn't like wearing a shirt under his Lederhosen.' *'It clashes with his walking stick.' *'Hey, Where's everybody going?' *'Hike Master's Tip: Let children explore the woods alone and unattended.' *'They will learn crucial survival techniques... if they live.' *'Little does Flaky know, this is actually a rare species of bird that prefers to nest on the ground.' *'See, we told you!' *'I'm getting the feeling that you don't believe me.' *'Frankly, I'm getting a little TAKEN for granted.' *'I'm all TIED UP in KNOTS about it...' *'...and that really BITES!' *'There's only one way to SHAVE our friendship now...' *'We need to look in the MIRROR and think what we both want out of this relationship...' *'...and REKINDLE that old SPARK back.' *'It would be POISONOUS to let things fester.' *'And I hope you don't SPIT my words back in my face.' *'Don't PANIC. We can get through this.' *'We just have to keep our HEAD ABOVE WATER and think rationally.' *'Ok. Let's try this again...' *'Fun Facts: Three dead bodies weigh as much as four live people.' *'I can feel your doubting eyes...' *'...but we'll keep trudging along.' *'Lumpy has a canteen with a disappearing strap.' *'Eew! He's been drinking spider water!' *'Hiking Tip: Green slime is the ideal fluid to counter dehydration.' *'Oops! Ok, maybe, it's not.' *'I should really watch these episodes before I Blurb about them.' *'Ok, that was my bad.' *'I'm big enough to admit when I'm wrong.' *'I understand if you want me to just leave you alone.' *'You'll miss out on some amazing insights though.' *'Maybe, even information that could save your life someday.' *'If I didn't say anything, how would you know NOT to tear an angry bear's fur off?' *'This is really more like a public service.' *'KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON' *'See, I can be clever and funny too, you know!' *'I did say I'd leave you alone so, alone is how I'll leave you.' *'I am a Blurb of my word, after all.' *'(whistles)' *'Ooo! I love this part!' *'C'mon, admit it. You miss me, don't you?' *'Ok. Fine.' *'I'm sorry.' *'We still have about a minute and a half left on this episode...' *'...and I don't want to leave it weird between us.' *'You're all I've got!' *'(sobbing)' *'When this is over, you'll come back and watch me again, right?' *'There's nothing to do here but upload cat videos.' *'Ok. Sniff... Keep it together, Blurb! You can do this!' *'Let's finish this with some dignity.' *'(fart)' *'Whoopsie! Heh heh... Excuse me.' *'I had a burrito for lunch.' *'Fun Fact: Bears can see in color!' *'Especially Blue Moose!' *'Statistically, you're 12 times more likely to die of a bee sting than a bear attack.' *'What do bears and bees have in common?' *'Honey!' *'So stay away from those delicious jars of sweet death!' *'Whew! We made it! I'm so proud of us!' *'Watch me again. Every minute that you don't I'll upload another cat video on the internet.' Blurb THBb1.png THBb2.png THBb3.png THBb4.png THBb5.png THBb6.png THBb7.png THBb8.png THBb9.png THBb10.png THBb11.png THBb12.png THBb13.png THBb14.png THBb15.png THBb16.png THBb17.png THBb18.png THBb19.png THBb20.png THBb21.png THBb22.png THBb23.png Thbb24.png THBb25.png THBb26.png THBb27.png THBb28.png THBb29.png THBb30.png THBb31.png THBb32.png THBb33.png THBb34.png THBb35.png THBb36.png THBb37.png THBb38.png THBb39.png THBb40.png THBb41.png THBb42.png THBb43.png THBb44.png THBb45.png THBb46.png THBb47.png THBb48.png THBb49.png THBb50.png THBb51.png THBb52.png THBb53.png THBb54.png THBb55.png THBb56.png THBb57.png THBb58.png THBb59.png THBb60.png THBb61.png THBb62.png THBb63.png Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries